


Can I Really Wait That Long?

by itsab



Series: Wait That Long [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: An accident leads to an awkward moment.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader
Series: Wait That Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719193
Kudos: 61





	Can I Really Wait That Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Female reader who uses female pronouns. There is mentions of blood, and sex.

Y/N didn’t celebrate her birthday. As a twenty-something woman (closer to thirty, than twenty) who didn’t have any living family, nor any close friends to go out with – and where, in Forks, would she go that was ‘out’, anyway – she didn’t bother to celebrate the day of her birth. Plus, losing her grandfather so close to her birthday nearly a decade ago… Y/N did not celebrate her birthday.

“Darling, Alice is demanding we celebrate.” Carlisle’s smooth voice informed Y/N, as the two walked down a random Forks General Hospital hallway. Carlisle, her boyfriend of several months by this point, told her that her plans to do nothing for her birthday were no longer allowed. “The children have already bought you gifts.” His smile was charming, but his eyes teasingly expressed to Y/N that she should just give in, “Alice isn’t a fan of the word ‘no’, love.”

Y/N, who’d been with Carlisle long enough to meet, understand and love his ‘children’, muttered out a single, “Yes.”, before she continued to wander the corridor. “Now, I’ve got to give a sponge bath, but then I’m yours for the night. Alright?”

Carlisle, who had been told he seemed more ‘alive’ since their courting had begun, sent a smirk her way, “Are you trying to make me jealous, dear?” His sweet nicknames were a cause of many complaints by other jealous nurses in the hospital, but never fazed the Chief of Medicine at all.

They went their separate ways, murmuring words of love and devotion before they did, all the while ignoring the scathing jealous looks sent at them.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock, now Jasper Hale, had considered himself to be the weakest link in the Cullen chain. His tolerance for blood was lower than the other vampires within his coven, and his frequency for feeding were higher. He blamed his past, as it hadn’t taught him to be strong in such areas – the vampiric-front of the Vampire Wars of the South didn’t tend to breed restraint. The well-fed Major Whitlock had never wanted for much, but Jasper Hale only craved for more control over his hunger. Jasper’s ‘accidents’ and ‘slip-ups’ happened more often than anyone in his family, and he resented that fact greatly.

Even now, centuries after his change and after decades of ‘vegetarianism’, the simplest of paper-cuts easily had him all riled up.

“Jazz, no!” Alice Cullen (née Brandon) let out a cry of fear, setting the attentions of the birthday-gathering occupants on the now black-eyed Jasper.

To Y/N, whose eyes weren’t as refined as others, several things seemed to happen simultaneously. Firstly, Alice got in front of Jasper, in a failed attempt to catch his attention and dissuade his attack of the bleeding Y/N. Secondly, Emmett Cullen (formerly McCarty) and his wife Rosalie Hale slammed their palms onto the arms of Jasper, locking their grips firmly. They held onto the snarling man, preventing him from doing something he’d very much regret when his bloodlust faded.

The third thing to happen, was the actions of Edward Cullen (born Edward Masen). Said vampire’s gift of reading minds gave him a glimpse into the savagery of Jasper’s thoughts, and he decided to place himself before the human woman. His intentions had been pure; to protect his ‘father’s’ love. However, his intentions hadn’t calculated for his sheer vampiric-strength.

Y/N was violently forced backwards, where she collided with the top of the glass table behind her. The table shattered, only worsening the issue at hand. Dozens of small cuts formed on her arms, where the exposed flesh had grazed the thousands of glass shards.

“Get him out of here!” Carlisle Cullen, the head of the Cullen coven, was frantic now. He crouched over Y/N’s prone body, his form facing her, but his golden eyes were locked onto the members of his family. “Now!” Carlisle demanded, waiting until his children had forced Jasper’s struggling body out of the house’s back door, then behind the tree-line, before he moved. Only Edward remained inside with them, the eternally seventeen-year-old looking as sorry and as sad as a chastised puppy would. Thinking quickly, Carlisle mentally requested that Edward set up his office as a make-shift practice. The boy raced off, having decades of know-how, as well as a degree or two under his hat to assist him in the task.

Y/N, who was conscious but incredibly astounded by the events of the past five minutes, looked over her wounds briefly. “Nothing a few stitches wouldn’t fix, Doctor Cullen.” Her voice was as teasing as it could be in the moment, trying to make Carlisle’s frantic eyes look less worried. She knew he was always worried about her fragility – he had a habit of being too cautious with her, trying to make the safest decision for Y/N, which annoyed her a lot. “A few weeks, and I’ll be as good as new.” The most she’d end up with would be scars from her scabs, she was sure.

“Whilst I concur, Nurse Y/L…” Carlisle’s eyes looked wet, but no tears were able to spill. Y/N knew that if he had a beating heart, it would have been going a mile a minute. Breathily, he admitted, “My Lord, I was so worried.” His use of the word ‘lord’ told Y/N he was being very honest, perhaps even downplaying his fear slightly, as he never took his lord’s name in vain.

“Better stitch me up then, Doc.” Y/N’s adrenaline high hadn’t faded yet, so her smile was easy-going. “Want to get this sorted before I can really feel the pain.” As if summoned, Edward appeared on the bottom stair, nodding in their direction, before zooming out the back door as well. Y/N couldn’t blame him, it had been revealed to her months ago, that no-one had the composure Carlisle did when it came to blood.

* * *

One hour, some numbing cream, a few pills, and twenty-three small stitches later, the slightly dizzy Y/N was watching Carlisle sterilise and bleach his home. He refused to harm his children in any way, and that included tempting them with the scent of human blood after such an ordeal…

Y/N, who had refused to rest, was finishing opening the gifts her boyfriend’s ‘children’ had gotten her. She flipped through a cute little scrapbook Alice had made, while half-listening to the mutterings of her boyfriend. He was comparing the mess of that day to some others he’d seen, “-And do not even ask about the amount of cheques I’ve sent away to hotels that Emmett and Rosalie have ruined…”

Smothering a laugh at the sentence she had managed to hear, Y/N turned the page of the scrapbook, finding a cute photograph of Y/N and Alice, standing in the fresh snow from that winter. “Aw, that girl is too sweet.” The woman noticed Jasper standing at a distance in the photo, looking quite awkward, “Poor Jasper, it must be so hard for him.” Y/N tried her best to pay no attention to the itching on her bandaged arm.

Carlisle agreed, and even went on to proudly state, “I believe that he’s getting much better, you know.” He removed the heavy duty gloves he’d been wearing, before rinsing his hands in the kitchen sink, “He’s a good man, with a good heart.”

Nodding along to his words, “It has got to be difficult for him, though. He feels everyone’s hunger, so he’s probably in an eternal internal conflict.” Absentmindedly, Y/N flipped the page again, oblivious to Carlisle’s wide-eyed stare, “Oh, look, our weekend away!” Mumbling, “I wonder how Alice got these photographs…” The admittedly slightly medicated woman wasn’t aware that the others had now joined Carlisle in the kitchen. “Oh, the fireplace in that cabin really was gorgeous.” Her eyes felt heavy.

Edward, who was watching Carlisle intently, heard his thoughts. ‘Jasper feels our hunger…’ His eyes enlarged too, mimicking Carlisle’s. Quickly, he relayed such information to the others, Jasper gaining a watery look in his eyes. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all sent comfort to him, understanding his plight more now than ever. “How did you realise, Carlisle?” Edward asked his father-figure, jolting the doctor from his stupor.

Carlisle gained a proud, yet loving look, as he glimpsed at his ‘children’ before focusing back on his lover, “It was her idea.” All of the vampires watched his girlfriend, who had begun to doze off while they’d been talking. “Alice, how long until I marry her?”

“Less than a year, depending on a few things.” Alice beamed, excited greatly by such prospects.

Chuckling, Carlisle wondered if he’d be able to even wait that long.


End file.
